1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to power shears made of assembled weldments or castings, wherein a table base and a cross-beam secured between two side members form an essential part of a machine frame. A bottom blade is mounted on the back of the table base and cooperating with a vertically sliding top blade which lateral edges are guided through grooves provided on the face of each side member. A hold-down also vertically slides through grooves in the side members, in front of the top blade and therefore on top of the table base, and a means induces the top blade and hold-down to slide up and down independent of each other.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Conventional shears presently on the market are limited to shearing and cannot perform other tasks. When hydraulically operated, the conventional shears require separate pumps for shearing and hold-down.